dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Devastating Wish
A Devastating Wish (謎のＤＢ出現！！悟空が子供に！？, Nazo no Doragon Boru Shutsugen!! Gokuu ga Kodomo ni!?; lit. "Mysterious Dragon Balls Appear!! Goku Becomes a Child?!") is the first episode of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and the first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. The episode first aired on February 7, 1996. Its original American air date was February 5, 2005. Summary After decades of persistence, Emperor Pilaf finally steals the Black Star Dragon Balls and summons Ultimate Shenron. After Uub and Goku finish their training inside Kami's Lookout, Uub heads back to his village, far stronger than he was when he left it. When Goku finds the Pilaf Gang summoning Ultimate Shenron, Pilaf slips up yet again and accidentally wishes Goku back into a child. Mr. Popo then informs Goku that the Black Star Dragon Balls don't just scatter across the globe, but across the entire galaxy. Later, as Goku tries to present his new self to his family, King Kai reveals alarming news. If the Black Star Dragon Balls are not returned to Earth within one year, the entire planet will explode. Battles *Goku vs. Uub Cast Trivia *The Japanese version and the Blue Water dub states that GT takes place five years after DBZ while the FUNimation dub states that it takes place a decade after DBZ. *When Goku and Uub emerge from their sparring session and collapse, Dende asks Mr. Popo to retrieve a first aid kit in the FUNimation dub. This should not be necessary, as Dende has healing abilities at his disposal. In the Japanese version and in the Blue Water dub, Dende told Mr. Popo that they should treat them immediately. *The blonde teenager that Roshi attempts flirting with in this episode looks rather similar to the blonde teenager that Goku asks where he could find a police officer in "Monkey in the City" and its anime episode counterpart "A Trip to the City". *Goku's outfit has been changed to a new color scheme in this episode having a blue Gi with ochre pants, pink wristbands, and white stockings replacing the old color scheme that Goku wore in the last three episodes of DBZ where he had a turquoise Gi with dark green pants, orange wristbands, and orange stockings, although the white sash and black kung fu shoes were retained. His skin color was also changed from a light skin color to a tan skin color. The blue Gi also resembles his first Gi from the beginning of Dragon Ball. *This is the first episode in the FUNimation dub to feature the new score composed by Mark Menza replacing the Faulconer Productions score. *This is also the first episode in the Original Japanese dub to have the original background music composed by Akihito Tokunaga replacing Shunsuke Kikuchi. *In the FUNimation dub, Elise Baughman replaces Susan Huber as the voice of Pan during Dragon Ball GT. *In the FUNimation dub, Stephanie Nadolny returns to the role of Goku as Goku is transformed back into a child by Emperor Pilaf using the Black Star Dragon Balls while Sean Schemmel voices Adult Goku until "Until We Meet Again". *In the Blue Water dub, Zoe Slusar returns to the role of Goku as Goku is transformed back into a child by Emperor Pilaf using the Black Star Dragon Balls while Jeremiah Yurk replaces Jeffrey Watson for the voice of Adult Goku. *Also in the Blue Water dub, Debbie Munro replaces Carol-Anne Day as the voice of Chi-Chi for the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT. *Emperor Pilaf, Shu and Mai make a surprise appearance in this episode as they all look elderly. *This is the only time in the Blue Water dub where Scott Roberts voices Uub instead of Brendan Hunter. Gallery ca:Episodi 1 (BDGT) pt-br:Surgem umas Misteriosas Esferas do Dragão es:Episodio 1 (Dragon Ball GT) fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 01 it:Esistono Altre Sette Sfere del Drago! de:Nazo no DB Sutsugen!! Goku ga Kodomo ni!? pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 01: Pojawiają się tajemnicze smocze kule!! Gokū zamieniony w dziecko?! Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Black Star Dragon Ball Saga